Not Everything Is As It Seems
by ds9jullian
Summary: Gwaine visits the tavern and finds someone from his past seeking his help, but what she seeks might be more than he can give her.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I should be working on the other two stories that I have going at the moment but this one got into my head so I had to get it down on paper. I don't own anything; they belong to whoever owns Merlin.

PS – The continuity on Merlin needs some work, there are scenes that just don't work for me like Gwaine in the caves of "Secret Sharer", one moment he doesn't have a sword and the next he does.

A young woman carrying an unborn child slowly made her way through Camelot after a journey of many days seeking a man she had not seen I many years. She had heard stories and rumors of him but now she was fairly certain he was now in the service of King Arthur. She knew he had a thing for the tavern so it was a good as place to start as ever. It didn't take her long to find the tavern; she could smell it a mile off.

"What can I get you?" asked the barmaid at the counter in the busy tavern.

"I am looking for someone, tall, long dark hair, a taste for mead, a tendency to fight, and excellent with a sword." She paused. "Usually goes by the name Gwaine."

"Ah, yes, Sir Gwaine will be here soon enough, he always is." Said the barmaid with a broad grin.

"Thank you." Said the young woman.

She was lost; she was not looking for a knight, a solider maybe but not a knight. The last time she had seen Gwaine he was jumping from village to village fight and running. He hated nobles, crowns, and all that stuff, that is why he had run away in the first place. He had left her to find her own way because of it. She found a seat at a table in the corner of the tavern, she carefully watching the door. She sat waiting to see if the man she sought would come. She didn't have to wait long; four knights entered the tavern and took a seat at a large central table. She watched them as they ordered the first round of drinks and yes Gwaine was among them. This was going to be more difficult than she had first thought, she sat waiting and watching for the opportunity she needed. Then suddenly she had to make her move as Gwaine got up to get another drink, she quickly went to join him at the counter.

"Gwaine," she said quietly putting her hand on his chainmail covered arm.

He turned to see who had spoken to his name, and he met a pair of eyes he had not seen in many years but he knew who they belonged to. He took her by the shoulders and led her from the tavern. He didn't care that he was leaving his friends, this was more important. He would find some excuse to tell them later. She was more valuable than just about anything in the world. He walked her towards the castle.

"I will explain everything, just trust me." He paused. "Let's get you out of this cold."

They passed thought the gate in the citadel and then on into the castle, he was careful to avoid anyone seeing them as they made their way to his chambers. Once in his room he sat her down in front of the fire that a servant had built, he found an extra blanket in the wardrobe.

"Thank you." She said taking the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" asked Gwaine.

"I was looking for you, I need help" she said softly. "I had nowhere else to go."

"Where is Matthew?" he asked.

"Dead and I was imprisoned for treason against the crown."

With this Gwaine pulled Elizabeth in to his arms, she began to cry softly. She could finally begin to feel again. She was safe now, no one could hurt her. Gwaine listened as Elizabeth explained that her husband, Sir Matthew of Everett had died in battle with the knights of Camelot in a boarder skirmish a few weeks ago. And when King Evan had learned that Gwaine had been among those fighting in King Arthur's name she had been charged with treason. She was to be executed but several of Matthews's closest friends had helped her to flee. She had come to Camelot in search of him. He was the only one left that she could trust. She had nothing left of her life in the court of King Evan except her wedding ring which she wore on a chain along with her mother's wedding ring.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gwaine awoke the next morning his sister was still sleeping soundly next to him on the small bed, he dressed quickly to avoid getting to cold as the fire had died during the night. He was building it back up when Elizabeth awoke her smile as was bright as ever.

"Hey there." He said.

"Good Morning." She replied.

She rolled on to her back and quickly regretted it. Gwaine stopped what he was doing and went to her. He helped her to sit up as she was having difficulty.

"You okay?" he asked.

She didn't answer; he could tell that she was hiding something. He sat down next to her and pulled up the back of her shirt.

"What happened?" he asked in shock at seeing long red welts several of which had grown infected.

"King Evan's guards wanted information on Camelot." She said softly.

He had seen Merlin treat wounds similar to these before, he needed to do something. Maybe he would risk asking Gaius to come up and see her. He didn't know who to trust with her life because he had told no one in Camelot of her existence. He trusted Merlin more than anyone but this was just too big of a risk.

After treating her wounds he helped her to lay down to rest and made her promise that she wouldn't leave his chambers until he came back. Gwaine had told the servants that served the knights that he didn't need any help today; he didn't want anyone finding Elizabeth in his chambers. He needed to speak to King Arthur; only help at the highest level would provide what he needed.

It was midmorning when Gwaine found Arthur with his new Queen, Gwen in the great hall greeting a group of visiting nobles. Gwaine had forgotten all about the nobles in the surprise of Elizabeth's appearance. He quietly crept into the hall; thankfully he had taken the time to dress the part so he wouldn't look out of place. Merlin was leaning against a nearby pillar watching the affair; Gwaine went to his friend hoping that Merlin wouldn't make a fuss about his tardiness. He could see Sirs Leon, Percival and Elyan near the front of the court.

"Hey Gwaine," said Merlin as Gwaine approached him.

"Who are they?" he asked softly trying not to be noticed.

"Lord Tennyson and Lady Anne, they are here to write a peace treaty after the boarder skirmish with King Evan a few weeks ago."

Gwaine didn't take the news well; if either of them saw Elizabeth they would both be dead. He had to keep her safe no matter what. This was up to him, he could trust no one other than himself with this, and she was too precious to him. Going to Arthur know was even more risk than he was willing to take.

Gwaine quickly returned to his chambers, Elizabeth had fallen back asleep on his bed. So he sat down to watch her sleep while he sharpened his sword, and tended to his armor. It kept his hands busy as he tried to figure out what to do about hiding Elizabeth until after the nobles from King Evan had departed. Hopefully the negations wouldn't take too long.

For three days Elizabeth remained in Gwaine's chambers day and night, while a peace treaty was hashed out regarding a small tract of land along the northern edge of the kingdom. Gwaine did what was necessary to keep suspicion to a minimum, showing up for training, taking some guard duty, and attending the banquet all while tending to Elizabeth. The banquet had not gone as well as one could have hoped, Gwaine did something stupid in the middle of the banquet when Lord Tennyson had made some very pointed statements that he knew were directed at him. He pulled his sword on Lord Tennyson; it had taken Leon, Percival, and Elyan to drag him from the great hall. Arthur had simply said that he would deal with him later. He had no plans to tell Elizabeth was had happened. Elizabeth took being confined to the small space really well; Gwaine was scared that she would start to go stir crazy. Elizabeth did not like to sit around and wait; she was a woman of action. Gwaine believed that maybe carrying a child had calmed her down some but he could also see that she was still recovering from her journey to Camelot. Her wounds had started to heal but that she took a turn for the worst just before the nobles departed, she fell ill. Gwaine didn't know what to do, Elizabeth just asked him to leave her be, she would be fine for a while longer at least until King Evan's party was a good distance from Camelot. Then it happened, Arthur called for a hunting trip.

Gwaine sat by the fire that Merlin had built when they made camp on the first night of one of Arthur's hunting trips. He had wanted to remain at the castle with Elizabeth she was not doing well, she had taken ill recently but she didn't want anyone's help for fear of being found and returned to King Evan. He understood her fears. He hadn't even tried to get out of the trip because he already knew that his fellow knights had suspected that something was up because he had been acting very odd. He had been avoiding the tavern, and keeping to himself. He wanted to tell Arthur but he didn't know how to go about it, Arthur had made it very clear that after the ordeal with Lord Tennyson he was not happy with Gwaine. They were at a stale mate, Gwaine kept his mouth shut for fear of saying something he shouldn't which he was fairly sure would only raise more suspicion. Thankfully everyone just let him be.

The knights returned with the king from the hunting trip, as they entered the court yard a group of guards approached Sir Gwaine and pulled him rudely from his steed. He was then dragged before the king by Lord Agravain.

"Sire, Sir Gwaine is charged with behavior unbecoming of a Knight." He paused.

This statement didn't shock anyone, he wasn't the typical knight. He didn't behave like an upstanding knight but he could fight with the best of them and he was fiercely loyal to those he cared for.

"He was keeping a mistress, a pregnant mistress none the less, within these castle walls."

He was taken from the courtyard without a word. He didn't even trip to escape the grasp of the palace guard as they hauled him away. This shocked his fellow knights and Merlin who watched as he was taken away. Arthur did not notice, he was seeking out Gwen who stood waiting for him on the stairs.

Merlin was done with his duties, dismissed by Arthur who was in an off mood, and returned to his room with in Gaius's chambers. Something just didn't sit right with him as he settled in for what was to be a short night of sleep. Gwaine had been on edge the entire hunting trip; it was like he hadn't wanted to go in the first place, was it because he was scared that someone would find the young woman he had been keeping in his chambers. Gwaine may have been known for his love of mead and his love of the ladies but he was never known for this type of behavior. Gwaine had the utmost respect for woman and treated them kindly. He would never do anything like he was being charged with as far as Merlin was concerned. Unable to sleep Merlin tossed back the blankets and set about getting some answers.

Merlin used his skills to sneak down to the dungeons where Gwaine and the young woman where being kept. He had questions, he needed answers, and the only person who could give him that was Gwaine. Hopefully he would be more cooperative; he had been hell to deal with on the hunting trip. He stopped for a moment and looked into the cell where the young woman was being held, she lay on her side shivering on the small blanket she had been given to sleep on. He smiled realizing that she had a kind face, and did not show the traits of a commoner. He did not wait, he quickly moved on to Gwaine's cell. He stood pacing his cell, working off nervous energy and trying to keep warm for although he still wore his armor his wool cloak had been taken from him as it indicated that he was a knight of Camelot.

"How is she?" asked Gwaine.

"Asleep from the looks of it." Said Merlin.

"Good, she needs to rest, she was ill when we left for the hunting trip." Said Gwaine.

"Who is she?" asked Merlin.

"Someone very important to me." Replied Gwaine. "She is not my mistress if that is what you are thinking."

"I am not thinking anything other than you are acting very odd."

"She came to me looking for help after the death of her husband, she came to me so that she wouldn't be killed by King Evan but now she will die at the hands of Arthur."

That was the end of the conversation; Merlin knew that Gwaine would say no more.

Three mornings later Merlin was in the service of Arthur, just as he was everyday but today they didn't have a long list of things ahead. There were no visiting nobles, no meetings to attend and no hunting trips had been planned. The only thing on today's agenda was Gwaine's sentencing which had Arthur on edge and made him rather hard to deal with but hey Merlin was use to it.

"Merlin, what is bothering you?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing sire." He responded continuing to fold Arthur's clothing.

"Now I know something is wrong," he said getting up from his desk. "What is wrong Merlin?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"You have been like this since we got back from that hunting trip three days ago." He paused to think. "This has to do with Gwaine doesn't it."

He had finally put two and two together; Gwaine and Merlin were very close. Gwaine would do anything for Merlin, including defend Arthur.

"He betrayed the knight's code by keeping a mistress in the castle. What he does on his own time is his business but what he does in these castle walls is my business."

"Have you even spoken to Gwaine?" asked Merlin.

"Merlin, the palace guards found a pregnant mistress in his room while we were out hunting, what else is there to say."

"I know Gwaine, and I know that he would never do anything like this."

"What do you know Merlin?"

"When has he ever betrayed you?"

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"It isn't my place to tell you, you should trust Gwaine."

"Damn it Merlin, what do I need to know."

"The child is not his, and she is not his mistress or anyone else's for that matter." Said Merlin leaving with the days washing.

Those words changed everything. He trusted Merlin more than anyone these days, so he took his opinion seriously. If Merlin thought there was something more going on then there probably was.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I have more but the bit after this is what is holding me up. I will see what I can do today but otherwise I will have the rest of it next weekend.

"Sire, you sent for me." Said Leon.

"Leon, I have known you for many years and you are closer to the knights than I so I seek you advice on a matter that concerns me."

"Gwaine."

"Yes," he paused. "What do you know?"

"Two weeks ago, just before King Evan's representatives arrival Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and I were in the tavern and the lady now held in the dungeons was there, she said nothing to him, he just led her from the tavern and never spoke of her. She was with child then. The barmaid said that she was from somewhere far away and had traveled on foot from many days. She also said that she didn't believe that Gwaine was a knight of Camelot." He paused. "Since that evening Gwaine has not been to the tavern and has kept very much to himself. If he is not training or on patrol her is nowhere to be found. Merlin told me that he asked that no servants clean his room, and that all food and such be left at the door."

"Did he seem odd to you on the hunting trip?"

"Yes, he ate little, slept even less, and his needless chatter was absent."

"I just thought it was from the run in with Lord Tennyson and Lady Anne."

"When the guards took him in the court yard upon our return he did not fight them."

"That is definitely not Gwaine."

"No sire."

It took some serious courage to face Gwaine, he was scared that he had screwed. Had he read Gwaine so wrong, Gwaine had always been there for Merlin just as Merlin was for him. He walked calmly down to the dungeons, he had some serious thinking to do because no matter what the situation it would have to be dealt with.

"Gwaine," said Arthur as he appeared in the door to the cell that held one of his knights, he wasn't ready to use the term former yet.

Arthur had sent the guards away so that he could be alone with Gwaine. Gwaine just looked at him as he opened the door and entered, he didn't have anything to say.

"Who is she?" asked Arthur. "Gwaine, this isn't like you. Who is she?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because this isn't like you and Merlin is a right mood because of it." He paused. "Merlin told me that I don't know the whole story but he wouldn't tell me because he said I had to hear it from you."

Arthur waited hoping his loyal knight would say something. Arthur knew that Gwaine never spoke of his life before coming to Camelot.

"Gwaine, this is your chance to defend yourself, why is this woman so important to you that you will give your life for her."

"Lady Elizabeth of Cardoon, my sister and only living relative." He paused. "The child is that of Sir Matthew, he died in battle with the knights of Camelot. When King Evan learned that I had been among those men he sentenced her to death for treason believing that she had sent word to me about the battle. She came here seeking refuge and safety from King Evan."

"And now she lies dying at the hands of a man I believed was better than this."

Arthur was dumb struck; he had gotten it all wrong. She wasn't his mistress and she wasn't being hidden from him, she was Gwaine's sister and he had been hiding her from the visiting nobles so that they would not learn that she was alive. He hadn't done anything wrong, he had been doing what he had to keep his sister safe.

"I was wrong." Said Arthur at a complete loss for words.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I wanted to but I was too late, you were already greeting Lord Tennyson and Lady Anne and I didn't want to risk her life."

Now everything was starting to make sense. Arthur put out his hand and helped Gwaine to his feet. Three days in the dungeons in the middle of winter was more than enough punishment.

"Let's go see to you sister." He said summoning him to follow as he walked out of the cell and down towards where she had been imprisoned.

A palace guard opened the cell without a word at the nod of the king, there lying on the dirt floor was the young woman, she had grown thin. Gwaine immediately went to her aide. He pulled her on to his lap, was near death.

"Get Gaius." Yelled Arthur to a nearby guard.

Arthur watched as Gwaine fought back tears. Arthur had never seen Gwaine so scared as he sat rocking his sister, she had spent seven days and nights in the dungeons. Even Arthur knew that the cold was not good for a young woman carrying an unborn child. If he had known that she was now a peasant he would have made certain that she would have been kept under better conditions but now he could change nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine sat at his sister's bedside in Gaius's room, she was getting stronger for water and a warm room but she was still very ill. The cold days and even colder nights had done their damage on his sister. Her back where she had been whipped by King Evan's men had healed but now she battled to keep breathing. He had forgotten how beautiful she was with her knee length brown hair, she had been wearing it wrapped up in a headscarf, although her face was drained of all color, she was far to pale. Elizabeth's fever raged as he dabbed a wet cloth to her forehead to keep her comfortable. She had been drifting in and out since he and Arthur had carried her out of the dungeons that morning. Gaius had been doing everything he could for her but nothing seemed to help for long. He was scared, so he didn't and wouldn't leave her.

After dinner Arthur followed Merlin back to Gaius chambers to check on Lady Elizabeth, Gwaine was firmly planted at his sister's bedside.

"Can I have a word with Sir Gwaine?" asked Arthur.  
>Gaius got the hint, and started to gather supplies.<p>

"I need to do my rounds anyway." Said Gaius.

Merlin was being difficult, but a single pointed look from Arthur to Merlin was all it took.

"I will get some fresh water," he said reaching for the bucket by the door.

Arthur nodded to Merlin as he left the room, leaving him alone to speak to Gwaine.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She is doing better, but it may be many days before we know the true outcome." He said quietly trying not to disturb his sister.

Arthur made his way over to the bed across the room, he noticed that without the headscarf she really did look like a lady of the court with her long beautiful brown hair.

"Is she noble by marriage or by birth?" he asked.

"By birth." Replied Gwaine, wanting to be honest with the king.

Arthur thought for a moment.

"That makes you a noble." He said putting the pieces together.

"I am." He replied never looking up from his sister.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"It isn't important, it is just a title, it does not make me who I am." He paused. "She only married Sir Matthew to stay alive, I decided to run, she married."

"You didn't approve of her marriage." Arthur said noting the look on Gwaine's face as he spoke.

"No, I never liked Matthew, he was everything I hated about nobles but he cared for Elizabeth so I didn't stop her." He paused. "I knew that she didn't want to burden me."

"Is she as stubborn as you?" he asked.

"Probably more so." He replied softly.

"I will make sure she is well cared for and I promise that she will be allowed to stay in Camelot for as long as she wishes."

"Thank you." Said Gwaine.

Arthur went on his way, leaving Gwaine to tend to his sister.

It was early the next morning when Merlin handed Gwaine a plate of food from the castle kitchens, Gaius said that the he hadn't eaten and no one was sure if he had been given anything while in the dungeons. Gwaine needed to keep up his strength for his sister, he refused to return to his own chambers choosing to instead sleep on the floor next to his sister.

"I see that her fever broke during the night." Said Merlin.

"It did." He replied looked at the plate of food he had been given.

"Eat, you need your strength. Arthur expects you back on the training field tomorrow." Said Merlin.

"Only if she wakes up first."

Merlin understood that and watched as he slowly ate an apple.

Gwaine walked out to the field to train, he needed to let off some steam so glanging swords with his fellow knights was the perfect solution. He had spent the last two days with his sister, she had awoken the night before. Gwen was with her now and Gaius had kicked him out for his own health and had given him notice that the king expected him on the training grounds. Gwen had promised to send word if anything changed, and she was in good hands so he had little to worry about. When he reached the field, his friends and fellow knights smiled, each greeting him in their own way. They were happy to see him. Word that he had been released had spread quickly, Leon, Elyan, and Percival had come to see him and Elizabeth in Gaius's chambers but they hadn't stayed long. Merlin was helping Arthur into the last of his armor and would come greet him in his own time.

Training had started like normal; however about an hour in Leon, Percival, and Elyan stood watching as Arthur and Gwaine went at it, they trained with each other on a regular basis but this challenge was going to a new level. It was getting scary; they knew it wouldn't take much for one or the other to get the upper hand and seriously injury the other. If they had been using battle swords blood would have been assured, they were using blunted swords which would leaving them both with a painting of bruises. They all knew that they needed to stop but none of them were brave enough to step in, this fight was no longer about training or skill it was purely emotional. Gwaine was angry with Arthur about what had happened to his sister and Arthur was too noble to apologize. Eventually Percival and Leon looked at each other and with a glance decided to step in. Percival took Gwaine as he could use his size to his advantage, while Leon took the King. Thankfully neither put up much of a fight as the two brave knights brought the fight between Gwaine and the king to an end. After a few moments Gwaine walked away from the field, he would never kill Arthur but god did it feel good to have given him something to think about. Arthur said nothing and went on with training like nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here is a nice long chapter, hopefully this will hold you over for awhile. I need some ideas as to where to take this story after this point.

Gwaine hated patrol duty but he had to admit that his life since becoming one of Arthur's knight was much easier and much happier. He had a place to call home, and he had friends for the first time in a very long time. Patrol was fine if it didn't take you too far from Camelot but today he was on rotation to go to the northern border, he had hoped that Arthur or Leon would have noticed and kept him at home but neither seemed to notice. Elizabeth was doing much better, she was on her feet again but tired easily. She was staying with Gaius for the time being, he would have to help her find a place to stay when he got home. He knew that he would not be able to find her anything compariable to her life with Sir Matthew but he also knew that she wouldn't care. She was just happy to be back in the company of her brother and those he trusted. He was happy to have her back in his life.

"Gaius," said Percival sticking his head in the door of the man's chambers.

He had knocked but did not get a response.

"Yes," said a young woman coming out from behind the screen.

"I am looking for Gaius." Said the knight.

"He is out gathering herbs." She replied. "Is there something I can do?"

"It can wait," said Percival heading back towards the door.

"Come on, let me have a look." She said noticing him clutching one arm with the other. "I know you're in pain, and you don't have to be so bloody noble about it. I am perfectly capable of tending to you."

Percival came in and sat down on a nearby chair. She carefully removed the bandage that someone had applied somewhat crudely while out on patrol. He didn't want to disturb her but she seemed intent on helping him so he didn't fight it.

"What did you do? Get in a sword fight with Gwaine." She said moving around the room to gather supplies her hair in a long swinging plat.

"No, I was on patrol and we had a run in with a group of bandits."

Elizabeth smiled brightly Percival noted.

"You must be Percival."

"I am." He replied softly.

"I am Elizabeth, Gwaine's little sister." She said pulling up a stool and sitting down next to him so that she could tend to him.

She set to work expertly sewing up the deep cut to his arm with silk thread and a needle.

"I am sorry but this is going to hurt a bit." She said gently.

"No more than when it happened."

Elizabeth smiled again. Percival was about to put things in a very clear perspective. She made a mental note that life in Camelot was very different from the life she had left behind. Elizabeth noticed that Percival carried himself with a calm noble demeanor as compare to her brother.

Percival knocked gently on the door, and moments later was greeted by Elizabeth. He had gone to Gaius's looking for her but he had said that she had moved down to Gwen's home in the village. She opened the door and allowed him to enter.

"To what do I owe this honor." Said Elizabeth.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said placing a bucket of water down by the door.

"I am doing well, thank you." She paused. "How was the patrol?"

"How did you know?"

"Your boots, and your walk." She paused. "You've been on a horse."

He smiled. Elizabeth said what was on her mind.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked nervous of her reaction.

"Let me look at your arm." Said Elizabeth approaching Percival. "Did you get Gaius to change the bandages?"

"Yes, my Lady." Replied Percival as the petite woman removed the white piece of cloth to examine her handy work.

"Please call me Elizabeth" she said as she replaced the bandage.

"I hope it looks satisfactory." Said Percival trying to prolong the conversation.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she said brightly.

"I don't want to impose."

"You aren't, Arthur, Gwaine, and Gwen make sure that I have plenty." She said turning back to the pot simmering on the fire. "It is just beef stew and there is some bread."

Percival took a seat at the table, Elizabeth got some bowls from the cupboard and started to serve up some stew, which is when Percival stood and went to help her.

"Have a seat" he said kindly.

Elizabeth allowed him to take over, she wasn't going to fight his kindness it had been a long time since she had been in the company of someone so kind. They sat sharing stories of Gwaine as they ate their meal. Percival enjoyed her company, as she enjoyed his. He stoked the fire and set water to warm so she could wash. He brought in some more fire wood, he was in the middle of this when Gwaine appeared, he quickly said goodbye and went back to the castle.

"What was Percival doing here?" asked Gwaine.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes," he paused. "Well no, Percival is to kind."

"He brought me some fresh water and carried in some fire wood for me."

"And stayed for dinner" said Gwaine finding the dirty plate.

"He is a perfect gentleman"

"I know, that's what scares me."

"Do you want to eat or not?"

Gwaine would never turn down food, he sat down with his sister and he told her about his day on patrol. He always liked to talk about the stupid things that the younger knights would do while they were on patrol. Plus they just enjoyed being together again after so many years of being apart. Since Gwaine had run they had only seen each other once. They had so much to catch up but since Elizabeth had been welcome to Camelot she had decided to stay so they had time.

Percival continued to visit the Lady Elizabeth when he was done with his duties each day. He did his best to keep his behavior such that no one would notice. Many of the knights were known for spending time with the woman of the tavern but not him, he had seen enough pain and suffering in his life that he didn't want to inflict his life as a knight on anyone.

Percival wasn't very good with romance but he wanted to do something special for Elizabeth, for the last week she had been on bed rest as she was nearing the birth of her child. With Merlin's help he had arrange for a meal to be brought down from the castle, and spend the evening together as he would be leaving on patrol for the northern boarders in the morning. He expected her to have given birth by the time he had returned, he had hoped to get out of the duty but he didn't want to make waves or call in a favor for fear of them learning how much he cared for her yet.

A few days later after returning from yet another patrol with a group of younger knights Gwaine made his way to Gwen's home to visit his sister to share a meal with her and share a story to. Gwen had kindly allowed Elizabeth into her home, although she was still weak she was able to tend to herself for the most part. When he reached the house he found her lying in bed, she had gone into the labor and there was no one there with her. He quickly found someone in the street to get Gaius. He would stay with her through it all, for the first time in many years he would get to be there for her when she needed him the most.

Gwen walked into the King's chambers; Merlin was making the bed while Arthur sat working on a document. They were bantering with each other just as they did any other day.

"Ah Gwen," he said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

Arthur quickly discovered that Gwen's normally cheerful smile was missing.

"Lady Elizabeth's baby was born dead."

Merlin stopped what he was doing; the news was painful but not unexpected. Gaius had said that after her six days in the dungeons made the chance of survival of the unborn child nearly impossible.

Arthur sat back in his chair.

"Send Gwaine my apologies."

"Why don't you go down there and do it yourself to both of them." She paused before turning on her heal and leaving the room.

Arthur knew that Gwen was upset, she wasn't normally so short with him. He looked to Merlin for some cue but Merlin had quietly returned to what he was doing. There previous banter forgotten. Now he knew that he had really screwed this up.

Gwaine sat on the bench outside of the small home, he needed some fresh air and the noon day sun was warming the cold air.

"Gwaine." Said Leon sitting down next to him. "How are you doing?"

"How do you expect?"

"You're angry, your hurt and you want revenge." Said Leon.

Gwaine responded with a grunt.

"If want to get it out, just ask. I'm not as good a target as Arthur but I will give you a decent fight."

Gwaine smiled weakly.

"How's Elizabeth?"

"Percival is with her."

Leon gave him a strange look.

"Don't ask me." He said.

Leon smiled; Elyan had said that Percival had been frequenting his sister's home since Elizabeth had taken up residence there. Not one of the knights had yet summoned the courage to ask Percival his business with Lady Elizabeth for fear of him hurting them but Leon had figured it out weeks before. He had even pulled Percival from patrol duty several days before so that he didn't have to leave town with her in such a condition. He had received a thank you note from Elizabeth that afternoon. Leon stayed with his fellow knight, he didn't need to say anything.

It took several hours for Arthur to work up the nerve to visit Lady Elizabeth but first he need to seek advice from someone much older than her. He found Gaius at this bench making up another one of his potions.

"Sire." Said Gaius to his royal guest.

"I need to ask you something." Said Arthur.

"Hopefully I will have an answer."

"Lady Elizabeth's baby, how did it die?"

He didn't even know what gender the child had been, all he knew was that the baby had been born dead.

"It could have been many things, sire. There is no way to tell." He replied.

This was not the answer Arthur wanted, he wanted to place blame.

"Is there anything that could have been done?"

"I do not believe so." Replied Gaius.

Gaius could see that the King was in an uncomfortable situation and was seeking guidance of how to deal with this unexpected and difficult situation.

"If you would like to pay your respects Lady Elizabeth is resting at Gwen's, Percival and Gwaine are with her."

"Thank you Gaius." Said Arthur heading for the door.

King Arthur made his way through the town, he didn't rush he needed the time to think. He didn't have to search to find Gwen's home, he had frequented it enough when he had been courting her. Outside her found Elyan, Leon, and Gwen talking quietly, he simple nodded to great them.

"I came to give my apologies to Lady Elizabeth."

"She is inside resting, Percival and Gwaine are with her." Replied Leon.

Arthur went into the small home, Percival and Gwaine sat watching over the resting form of Lady Elizabeth. Neither knight looked well, they were quiet and withdrawn, expecially Gwiane who hadn't said a word although he had clearly seen Arthur enter. Percival got up to leave, he knew that this was not longer his place.

"You can stay." Said Elizabeth weakly.

Arthur had thought she was asleep. Percival returned to the bench where he had been sitting. Arthur shifted his weight nervously, he wasn't ready for this but he knew that he had to do this.

"Lady Elizabeth, Sir Gwaine, I want to share my apologies for the loss of the child. If I could change what happened I would." He paused. "If there is anything you need, please ask."

"Thank you." Said Elizabeth softly. "You are not to blame."

With that statement Elizabeth turned her head, she was going to loss self control and start crying again. Arthur took the chance to slip out of the room, he had never been in this situation before. He had been with Gwen through some difficult times but he couldn't imagine just how difficult this was. Elizabeth had shown such strength and resilicance after her time in the dungeons it hurt to see her so lost.

As the sun set on Camelot Percival sat with Lady Elizabeth while Gwaine went down to the tavern for a drink and some fresh air. The young woman had been sleeping on and off most of the day; her face was red and streaked with dried tears. Percival had come to learn that under her strong willed heart was a scared young woman. In the last month she had lost her husband, her home, and now her child. He managed to get her to have some bread before she broke down crying again, this time instead of just holding her hand he pulled her small form on to his lap. She seemed to melt into his form, she was tiny compared to him. He felt honored with the trust she had shown him by allowing him this gesture, he knew that like Gwaine, her trust was hard earned. He didn't know what he had done to earn it.

When Gwaine returned from the tavern after a couple of tankards of mead he found Percival sitting up in the bed holding his sleeping sister in his arms. He could see a look of genuine care and concern on his face.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Asleep again, I got her to eat some bread before she broke down crying again." He replied very quietly.

"Thank you." Replied Gwaine.

Gwaine stood watching them, they looked good together. Percival was everything that Elizabeth had ever wanted in life and he wasn't about to deny her that.

"I will cover with Leon and Arthur." He said going to leave.

Gwaine stopped after closing the door. He was happy to know that someone else cared for his sister as much as he did.

The next morning when Gwaine arrived at the training he was shocked to find Percival and Elizabeth already there, Elizabeth was parked on a bench carefully sharpening a dagger while Percival went about his business. She looked well, he went and joined her on the bench.

"How are you?" he asked softly putting his hand on her back.

"Better, thank you." She said before giving him a hug.

"Remember, I am here if you need anything."

She smiled back at him returning to her task. Gwaine left her to be, he went to join Percival, Leon, and Elyan who were awaiting Arthur's arrival.

"She told me that I couldn't shirk my duties, and I didn't want to leave her alone so I had her come with me." Said Percival to Gwaine.

"Just keep giving her things to sharpen, she probably just doesn't want to feel like a burden to anyone."

"And Merlin would love the help." Said Leon watching as Merlin handed her a half dozen more daggers to sharpen.

Everyone got use to having Elizabeth around she would spend hours watching the knights train, helping them to maintain their equipment, and just find solace in there company. After a few weeks she made friends with Gwen and became a welcome member of the royal court. She wanted to take a job as a serving woman but she was told that a noble was not allowed such a position, so she just settled on being Gwen's Lady in waiting. She still lived in the village, but spent most of her days at the castle tending to various things.

"Sire," a young squire said to the King. "Sir Leon requests your presence on the Northern Ramparts"

The squire was nervous speaking to the King but he had felt privlaged to be sent on such an errand.

"What is it Peter?" asked the King flustered about being disturbed while training.

"The Queen and Lady Elizabeth are sword fighting."

"What?" said the King.

"The Queen and Lady Elizabeth are sword fighting on the northern ramparts." Repeated the young man.

Gwaine stood not two steps from Arthur when he heard this. He quickly stood up from the bench and started toward the ramparts. Gwaine was muttering under his breath as he walked past the king, his sister was as strong willed and independent as he was. Arthur quickly followed Gwaine and caught up with his knight. Percival wasn't far behind, he had to see this.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" asked the King.

Gwaine was at a loss for words, Arthur had come to learn that Elizabeth often left her brother like this. They were so much alike but yet so different. Anyone who had spent any time with them as a pair knew that together they were a right pair to deal with.

Sir Leon and Sir Elyan stood watching the two ladies sword fight. They had already agreed that it was a fair fight, and they both seem to being enjoying themselves. Elyan had remembered Gwen playing with wooden swords as a child and eventually the metal swords that their father was known for. They were moving up and down the open grassy area at a good rate, no one had any idea how long they had been at it, a guard had found them as he made his rounds, he had sent for Sir Leon who upon seeing the spectacle sent for the King.

"Sir Leon." Said Arthur as he approached.

Gwaine was already walking straight for the two women, not concerned about getting hit, although unarmed he was wearing his armor.

"Elizabeth, what are doing?" said Gwaine over the sound of blunted swords hitting each other.

"Gwen, stop dropping you arm, you will lose your balance." Said Elizabeth, "Doing something productive." She added looking at Gwaine.

"You're sword fighting with the Queen."

"It was her idea." Responded Elizabeth.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but in reality it shouldn't have he had seen her sword fighting plenty as a child.

Arthur, Percival, Leon, and Elyan had moved closer to hear the conversation. They were all trying to surpress smiles. Gwen and Elizabeth were two of a kind, both free willed and determined. Arthur still couldn't believe what he was watching, his wife the Queen was sword fighting. Percival stood watching intently.

"I don't care, you are two ladies of the court and this is entirely inappropriate." He said flabbergasted as the continued without notice.

Everyone stood watching as they continued to fight. Gwaine was at a loss as to what to do, Arthur was in shock and just watching. Percival noted quickly that they were both rather skilled at fighting with a sword otherwise they wouldn't still be at it but even he had to admit this was not entirely a smart idea. Percival who was the only one who had actually thought to bring a sword with him from the training grounds it wasn't a training sword so he would have to be extra careful so he stepped forward to handle the situation. He had spent enough time with Elizabeth to know that she wouldn't shy away from a challenge. He slowly approached and without saying a word Gwen stepped down and allowed Percival to take her place.

"Well, okay that's one problem solved." Said Sir Leon.

Gwen had a big smile on her face as she came to join the small group. She had rather enjoyed herself.

"Please tell me that is a training sword." Said Gwain watching Percival and Elizabeth begin to exchange blows.

Leon just shook his head. Gwaine ran his hand through his hair, this was just getting worse.

"What were you thinking?" asked Arthur of his wife.

"Elizabeth and I were watching you and the knights training, and Elizabeth said she missed showing up the young knights of King Evan, so we decided to have a little training time of our own." She paused. "I haven't done that since Elyan left home."

Arthur just didn't know what to do with his wife, she was suppose to be a lady and here she was up on the ramparts dressed in pants and a tunic sword fighting with another woman. Gwaine knew that his sister was a talented fighter, they had spent many years battling with each other and one of the few qualities that Matthew had it was that he allowed her to train with the young knights that they would take into their home.

"That was fun, but I bet Percival will give her a much better fight I am terribly out of practice." Said Gwen watching Elizabeth and Percival.

Leon stood next to Gwaine, who was at a complete loss.

"I can see that your skill with a sword runs in the family." Said Sir Leon.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Gwaine. "God, how long is she going to go on like this."

"Percival is just trying to see what she can do." Said Leon as he watched them fight.

They both knew that Percival would never intentionally hurt Elizabeth, he carried for her deeply. That was no secret, the whole castle was well away of his heart for the lady.

"This could take awhile."

"I don't think so." Said Sir Leon.

He could see that Percival already had the upper hand but then he was still fresh, he was just playing with her. A few moments later it happened, Percival got the final blow forcing Elizabeth to concede. They both dropped their swords, and Percival put out his hand to help her to her feet as she had fallen to the ground. She allowed him to be the gentleman he was but what came next shocked everyone, he picked her up in a bear hug and they shared a deep passionate kiss. Everyone smiled except Gwaine who just sighed in relief that it was over with. Holding hands they joined the group of knights and Gwen, it was hard not to notice that Elizabeth only stood to Percival's elbow. His sword had to be longer than her legs.

"Gwaine, you didn't tell me she was as talented with a sword as you." Said Percival.

"It is not something most people want to know." Said Gwaine.

Everyone started to laugh.

That evening Gwaine sat sharpening his sword alone in the armory of the castle. When Percival entered, he took his own sword and sat down next to Gwaine.

"What can I do for you?" asked Gwaine eventually.

"I need to ask you something." Said Percival

"Go on."

"I would like to ask from your sister's hand in marriage."

Gwaine was blown away, although it was not entirely unexpected.

"Why are you asking me, I am not our father?" continuing to hone his sword.

"But you are her brother, and I know that if anything goes wrong I will have to deal with you as well as her."

Gwaine smiled, he didn't know who Percival was more scared of him or her.

"Elizabeth has always been her own person for better or for worse, you have my permission but I warn you she has a temper that rivals that of Uther." He turned to make eye contact with Percival, "You really want to marry my sister?"

"Yes," he paused. "I never thought I would want to marry after all I have suffered."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much."

"Will you take care of her?"

"Of course."

"That's enough for me." Said Gwaine. "Have you asked her?"

"No, I haven't gotten up the nerve to do it yet."

"You have fought off bandits twice your size but you can't face my little sister." Said Gwaine with a big grin on his face. Although he was thinking, she scares me too, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"Good luck with that." Said Gwaine patting Percival on the back before putting his sword away.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I have had a lot going on.

The sun was setting on Camelot on a warm summer evening, Percival and Elizabeth were alone on the training field. They had made it a regular event when he wasn't out on patrol or hunting with Arthur. She was talented, and perfectly capable of fighting with the best of King Arthur's knights. Elizabeth had spent the day being a lady, making small talk with some visiting nobles and doing needle point by the fire while the men did their thing. She had done it for Gwen, who hated it as much as she did. After dinner Elizabeth had managed to slip out under the guise that she was needed by Gaius. Thankfully she had run across Leon in a passageway who said that Percival was in the armory. That is where she had found him. It had been his suggestion to go out to the training field for a bit of training, he knew how much she enjoyed it especially after having had to spend the say playing a lady. So there they were exchanging quick blows with a pair of training swords.

"Percival, what is wrong?" asked Elizabeth knowing that something was wrong because he was playing too nice even if he was three times her size.

"Nothing." He replied making a point to put a bit more force into it.

"If you are tired just tell me, we don't have to do this." She said continuing to exchange blows with him.

"Elizabeth, will you be my wife."

There he had said it.

Elizabeth dropped her sword arm, she was now at a loss for words. She had figured after losing her husband and her child she would never want to do it all over again for fear of losing it all over again but she had grown so close to Percival she would actually consider it.

Percival dropped his own sword arm waiting for an answer. He could see that she was thinking, he was hoping that it wasn't one of Gwaine's classic retorts that she occasionally slipped in. As he waited he grew concerned that she wasn't going to say yes.

"Will I have to give this up?" she asked lifting her sword arm.

"No, never." Replying to her question, why couldn't she just answer a question without asking another one. He would never make her give up sword fighting, she was good at it and she enjoyed it.

"Then yes."

Percival was shocked, she had actually said yes.

"Yes, Sir Percival," said Elizabeth worried he hadn't heard her. "I will be your wife."

This pulled him from his trance; he quickly pulled her into an embrace once again whisking her off her feet. His height and size often led to her being swept off her feet, she didn't care it made her feel like a child.

Elizabeth stood looking at her engagement gift, it hung over the screen in the small home. The smile on her face was bright and wide. The gift was amazingly touching, it made all the sense in the world. Any other woman would have found the gesture odd or rude but not Elizabeth. She was lost in thought thinking about how lucky she was.

"He got you chain mail as an engagement gift?" said Gwaine noticing it as he walked in the room.

"Yes," replied Elizabeth trying to restrain her laughter.

"I don't think Arthur is going to let you show up the young knights."

"Actually, Leon asked for a friendly challenge tomorrow once the king's guests leave."

Gwaine just looked at her.

"What? Percival has already had a go, and Elyan has been working with Gwen." She paused. "What you want a turn to?"

"Yes, but on one condition." He replied.

"Which is?" she knew Gwaine well enough to know to be worried.

"There are no witnesses." He replied.

"Ah, you don't want your friends seeing your sister kick your butt."

"I don't want them to see me treating you as a knight rather than a lady."

"So Leon is being a gentleman by challenging me."

"No," replied Gwaine sitting down at the table.

They ate their evening meal in peace at least until the warning bells started to ring. With that they both abandoned their meal and headed straight for the castle to find out what was wrong.

Arthur sat as his desk working or at least trying to, he was distracted. After yesterday evening he hadn't slept for his worry, but then nor had anyone else in Camelot after the events that had happened. A fire had broken out near the market, a large section of the town had burned to the ground, lives had been lost, and countless had been injured. There would have been even more damage if it were not for a sudden afternoon rainfall. Today was to have been a day of celebration for one of his knights, who was among those injured and one of his friends, she was tending to them, but it would have to wait. He cared deeply for many of the people that were now in Gaius's care.

There was a knocked at the door of his chambers.

"Come" he said loudly.

"Sire, Gaius requests your presence." Said a young squire out of breath from running.

"Thank you." Said the King.

Arthur reached for his coat that hung over the end of the bed, it still smelled of smoke from the day before, he surveyed the room which was a mess but then Merlin had been helping with the injured. Arthur didn't really care, Merlin was needed more there anyway his needs could wait. He could put up with the mess knowing that he was doing something far more important and contrary to popular belief he could dress himself.

The large room was filled with people all speaking in hushed tones, servants scurrying about, loved ones at the bedsides, Gaius quietly working away, Gwen at her brother's bedside. He scanned the room as he went to find Gaius. The mood of the room was an anxious one, the room smelled of alcohol and blood.

"Ah, Sire." Said Gaius seeing the sovereign. "May we speak."

"Yes," replied.

"Not here." He paused. "Follow me."

Arthur did as he was told and followed the old man out a door towards the back of the large room.

"Sire, I must give you some bad news. Sir Bathis and Sir Xaviar did not make it through the night."

Arthur didn't know what to say, he wanted more but he didn't know how to do it delicately.

"And the others?"

"Sir Elyan will be fine, he just inhaled a good deal of smoke, his burns are minor. He will be back in good order shortly. "

That still left three knights he didn't know about, three of his most loyal and trusted.

"Lady Elizabeth and Merlin are tending to the others," he paused outside a door in the knights hallway of the castle. "I am sorry but we can't go in, we aren't clean."

Gaius knocked gently and then opened the door. In the dark, room three beds lay close together, Leon, Gwaine and Percival. They did not look good. Elizabeth sat in a chair and appeared to be napping, while Merlin lay on the floor.

"Sir Leon and Sir Percival both have serious burns to their arms and face, to a less extent on their legs." Said Gaius. "Given infection is avoided they will recover in time Sire."

That explained the extensive bandages.

"Gwaine?" Arthur was almost scared to ask.

"Well, both his legs are broken, several ribs and his left arm in addition to the burns to his arms, legs, chest and face."

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just heard, those we the injuries of a dead man. His chances of survival were slim at best. Gwaine had come through impossible battle with only bump and bruises and to see a fire bring the man to the edge of death seemed cruel.

Leon started coughing deep and harsh, Elizabeth and Merlin woke with a start and were as his bedside in moments. They pulled him into a sitting position, Merlin held him while Elizabeth got a cup of water for him when it had passed. Merlin's eyes met Arthur's; no words had to be said he learned everything he needed to from the look on his face.

"Sire" said Leon in a deep dry raspy voice.

Elizabeth turned to see who he was speaking to.

"King Arthur, Gaius." She said with a small smile although she looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry they cannot come it, they are not clean enough." Said Elizabeth to Leon.

Leon did not object, Merlin helped him lay down again.

"I am sorry I did not bring you breakfast this morning." Said Merlin as he moved to tend to Percival.

"Your needed here Merlin, I can find my own food for a few days."

Several weeks had passed since the fire, Merlin served the King his dinner, Gwen was off visiting Longstead, something about getting out Camelot for a few days. Elyan had gone with her, along with a contingent of knights. Arthur didn't blame her he had been in a dreadful mood for the last two weeks. Merlin had even gotten the message and left him to his own thoughts but today Merlin seemed to be a little brighter today, his smile not so forced. He had been helping Lady Elizabeth with the care of his knights.

"Lady Elizabeth is going to let Percival and Leon out of her prison tomorrow." said Merlin.

"And Gwaine?" asked Arthur.

"No better, but no worse." Replied Merlin softly.

Gwaine was just too stubborn and strong willed for his own good, Arthur had been allowed to see Gwaine a few days before, all of those that he was closest to were, Elizabeth was scared that he wasn't going to make it through the night and she wanted them to have a chance to say goodbye. His burns were slow to heal, and he had come down with a lung infection some days before. It had been hard to see Elizabeth, she had lost so much already, they all had. He had awoken during his visit but he was delusional with a high fever.

Leon and Percival sat watching their fellow knights train, it would be several more weeks before they would be allowed to begin training again. They were just happy to be out of the castle, seeing the sun, and not being fussed over by Elizabeth. She had taken excellent care of them and they greatly appreciated what she had done.

"I need a favor," asked Percival after some hours of watching in silence.

"And what is the nature of this favor?" replied Leon.

"You aren't going to like it."

"Just tell me."

"Would you sit with Gwaine for a few hours this afternoon? I need to get Elizabeth away from that room, I don't think she has left more than a few minutes since the fire. I am worried about her."

"Make sure she eats something, I can't remember the last time I saw her eat."

"I just want to see her smile again."

"And take her for a walk, she has grown rather pale."

Elizabeth was in Gwaine's chambers, she had moved him there several days before. She kept vigil at his bedside. The fire was roaring, while Elizabeth sat knitting a wool scarf.

"Elizabeth," said Percival. "Can we speak?"

She looked at Percival when he came into the room before return her look to Gwaine and then back to Percival.

"Leon will sit with him, we are only going to my chambers so he can yell for you if he needs you."

Elizabeth relinquished her chair to Leon and went to Percival. He wrapped his sore arms around her shoulders desperate to feel her against him again. He didn't have the strength to pull her up into his arms as he so often did. She walked quietly to his chambers which were only a short distance away. He closed the door once they were inside. There was food laid out on the table, he hoped she would eat. She had grown thin again. He sat down in his chair as he had grown tired although he had done little other than walk about the castle.

"Come here." He said, inviting Elizabeth to come to him.

She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Slowly and gently he pulled her up on to his lap. He just sat holding her for a short while, he knew how lucky he was to still be alive and to still have her. He savored his first private moments with his wife to be in nearly six weeks.

"Elizabeth, I love you." Said Percival.

Elizabeth looked up and looked deep into his eyes before going in for a kiss, not a short chased kiss that they had shared in front of Gwaine and Leon, but a slow deep passionate one. When they were finished they shared a meal in peace, Elizabeth never leaving his lap. Percival shared what he and Leon had done that morning, and news from the knights. They didn't talk about Gwaine, although they both knew it was the one thing they needed to.

That was until they returned to Gwaine's room, Elizabeth retook her place and her brother's bedside. Leon left them to be.

"Elizabeth, how is he?" asked Percival staying at her side.

She had only told them that he was hanging in there.

"I wonder if I should have let him pass with his knight's honor intact, allowed him to die a hero and not the shell of the man he is today, may be forever."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, he didn't know how to respond to that statement. He knew that it came from her heart, he would never want to spend the rest of his life living as a burden to someone else. Percival was well aware that Gwaine would be very lucky to return to his life as a knight.

"Does he wake?"

"Yes, just not for long, he is very weak." Replied Elizabeth. "If you stay he normally wakes about sunset, he would be happy to see you."

"I will be back in a moment." He said placing a kiss on her nose.

He returned with a chair, and sat down next to Elizabeth to wait. Shortly after the sun dropped below the horizon, Gwaine did indeed stir.

"Hey, there." She said moving to the edge of the bed. "Percival is here with me."

Percival moved to the other side of the bed, and saw a weak smiled develop on Gwaine's face. Gwaine's eyes eventually make their way over to Percival.

"Thank you." Said Gwaine.

"How about I go get Leon?" said Percival.

Gwaine nodded slightly. Elizabeth agreed with a soft nod of her own, they needed to see him as much he needed to see them. She fed him some cheese, bread and wine.

"Are you still in pain?" she asked.

He nodded weakly.

"Do you want something for it?"

"No, I want to see the knights."

This got a smile from Elizabeth. She was soon joined by Percival, Merlin, Leon, and Arthur, the last two in their bed cloths. They stood around Gwaine's bed watching him.

"Percival, give me a hand." Said Elizabeth grabbing a couple of spare pillows from the nearby.

Percival helped Gwaine to sit up so Elizabeth could wedge him up on some pillows.

"Sire," said Gwaine finally.

"I think it's fair to say that you, Gwaine, are the most stubborn man." Said Arthur.

Gwaine smiled at the friends that now surrounded his bed. Each took a turn to say a few words to him before departing. He quickly fell asleep again.

Over the next few days Gwaine grew stronger, and was allowed more regular visitors. Some of those would stay so that Elizabeth could tend to other matters. She slowly returned to her duties as Gwen's lady in waiting.


End file.
